Not another set of drabbles!
by Meanae
Summary: This is my dumping ground for my KHR drabbles. Summary of the latest one: Some Hibari ponderings.
1. Playing Mafia

Playing Mafia

**Playing Mafia**

Takeshi Yamamoto has always believed that anything could be fun if you decide that is will be. As a result, Yamamoto has gone through most of his life with that belief. The reaction he gets from the people around him when he downplays something is just a side benefit. Yes, Yamamoto will admit that he did foolishly think that "mafia" was just a game, at first.

Then too many "coincidences" started to happen. When people from school started to be beaten half to death before his friends decided to play "mafia" with a rival school, it became the coincidence that clued Takeshi into thinking maybe "mafia" isn't a game after all. Sure Yamamoto is aware that people can die while playing games, but those were usually accidents. The fact that several some ones were actually out to kill people, innocent female ones at one point, made Yamamoto think twice. While he was healing from his injuries, Takeshi realized that "mafia" wasn't a game and they really were mafia.

It became time to resign from the game and Tsuna would let Yamamoto go very easily too. But Yamamoto kept putting off his resignation. Tsuna really is the first true friend he's ever had, and Yamamoto finds the things Tsuna does and is involved with to be fun. It became easy to pretend that it was only a game called "mafia" that they were playing.

Then that long haired swordsman showed up and reminded Yamamoto how real "mafia" is. Then he was given an incomplete ring. With that ring Takeshi was ask to be its guardian, to train, and to be prepared to fight for the honor of being the Rain Ring Guardian. It then became imperative to resign; there would be no more putting it off. Hearing Tsuna argue with the infant on his behalf made Yamamoto feel both relieved and slightly guilty.

Then he heard that it would be possible to die while fighting for the honor of Rain Ring Guardian. Knowing that Tsuna didn't want Yamamoto to put himself in any danger while being prepared to face such a danger himself, it reminded Takeshi of why he became Tsuna's friend to begin with. Takeshi couldn't turn down such a request knowing how much of a disadvantage Tsuna would be in if he did. Yamamoto found that he couldn't find it in himself to resign after all. Takeshi decided then and there that he would follow Tsuna to the ends of the earth and that he would kill for Tsuna if was required. If it meant that he would die in the meanwhile, Yamamoto was more than willing and prepared to face such a consequence. At that moment it looked to Yamamoto like he was going to be "playing" mafia for the rest of his life. It should be fun.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn and characters belong to Amano Akira.


	2. Subtly

Subtly

**Subtly**

Yamamoto notices more than most people think he does. Like for instance, he knows that the whole "mafia" thing isn't a game. That one he figured out long before he chose to be Tsuna's Rain Ring Guardian. Yamamoto likes the reactions he gets from pretending it's a game, well except for Tsuna's guilt. Yamamoto is certain that Tsuna would feel even guiltier if he were to quit pretending that "mafia" is just a game, so Gokudera's rants and exasperation is only a bonus.

Yes, Takeshi Yamamoto is dense but he does notice more than people think he does. Right now Yamamoto can't help but notice that Gokudera is as in love with Tsuna as he is. He also has noticed that Haru has become fonder of Kyoko than Tsuna. That neither Tsuna nor Kyoko are ready to fall in love and that is why they pretending they are dating and in love with each other. That Gokudera needs to be distracted before he does something that Tsuna isn't ready for. That maybe Yamamoto should convince Gokudera to distract him before he does something Tsuna isn't ready for. That maybe when Kyoko is ready to fall in love with Haru, then Tsuna might be ready to fall in love with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Until then, Yamamoto feels that it's his job to watch out for those things that are so obvious that no one notices it. For now Yamamoto will let Tsuna take care of the obvious things while he'll take care of the more subtle things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn and characters belong to Amano Akira.


	3. Marriage

Marriage

**Marriage**

"What do you mean it'll be alright?" Tsuna nearly yelled. It was sweet Kyoko that he was talking to, so it was a near yell instead of a real yell.

"I agree with Kyoko. This situation will be alright," Haru said calmly. She's learned by now that if you stay calm then Tsuna will calm down faster.

"I have to get married, by the end of next month, to a girl. The girls I feel comfortable marrying are in a relationship with each other. I'm in a relationship with… well, none of them are female. How can either of you say it'll be fine?" Tsuna asked while tugging on his hair.

"Yes, it'll be alright," Kyoko told Tsuna firmly.

"How?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"Like this. Kyoko and I have talked about this before and have the perfect solution for you?" Haru said cheerfully.

"Okay. Wait, why have you guys talked about this?" Tsuna asked bewildered.

"It was inevitable," Haru said while Kyoko giggled.

"Alright, how is this going to work?" Tsuna asked feeling defeated and resigned.

"Simple you marry one of us," Haru said as she pointed at Kyoko and herself.

"We don't care who you choose either," Kyoko said.

"But," Tsuna stuttered.

"Look, in history it has shone that no one cared who was having an affair, with who, or why. All that matters is that the boss be married and have sired a legitimate child. You'd make a great father. Both Kyoko and I want to be pregnant at least once. So this arrangement would work for all parties involved," Haru explained.

"You could've asked someone else to be the father," Tsuna said sullenly.

"Nope. You're the only one either of us wouldn't jealous of or grossed out by," Haru said.

"My brother is automatically out of the question and Lambo is practically a younger brother," Kyoko said.

"Gokudera would probably kill them with as violent as he is. Yamamoto is too oblivious for their safety. Hibari-san would probably bite them to death the first time they'd cry. I don't think I need to tell you why Mukuro-san wouldn't work," Haru said with a shiver.

"Besides with you being the father, they'd have six instant uncles that wouldn't and couldn't hurt or kill them. None of them would be good babysitting choices, but the children would be protected without any worries of compromising loyalties. That was probably your father's and my brother's biggest problem," Kyoko finished explaining.

"Then which one of you am I marrying?" Tsuna asked feeling a little defeated.

"Well, Haru always did used to say she'd be a mafia boss' wife. I don't see any reason why she'd need to be wrong," Kyoko answer with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn and characters belong to Amano Akira


	4. First Yet Not Initial Choice

The First Yet Not the Initial Choice

"He's not ready for a relationship," Yamamoto said seemingly out the blue.

"What?" Gokudera asked as he glared suspiciously at his walking companion.

"Tsuna's not ready for a relationship," Yamamoto clarified.

"And why are you telling me this?" Gokudera asked perplexed.

"You want a relationship. You consider yourself the closest to Tsuna, so you want a relationship with Tsuna that he isn't ready for," Yamamoto explained.

"Okay so I want a relationship with someone. Still, I ask why are you telling me this," Gokudera asked still perplexed.

Just because Tsuna' not ready for a romantic relationship doesn't mean that other people aren't," Yamamoto said.

"Can't you start making sense you dumb baseball freak?" Gokudera said with a raised voice.

"Sure," Yamamoto said. Then Yamamoto briefly kissed Gokudera.

"What was that for?" Gokudera yelled with a blush.

"Tsuna isn't ready for a relationship but other people are," Yamamoto said.

"Like you," Gokudera said.

"Yeah, like me," Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Che. Fine, whatever. I guess we could give it a try," Gokudera said trying to seem less effected than he was.

"Really?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sure, I guess. Just because the Tenth was my initial choice doesn't mean he was my first choice," Gokudera said.

"Great! Come on. Let's go to a movie," Yamamoto said as he took Gokudera's hand and changed directions.

"Hey, wait a minute baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled as he was dragged off.


	5. Normal?

Normal?

It all started at a cake shop. It was the third Sunday of the month which is the day you determined that you would eat as many cakes as you want for your monthly "Haru Appreciation Day." Though you had dragged Tsuna to your favorite cake shop, it was her, Kyoko, which made your day. Making a new friend that seem to share most of your likes is enough to make anyone ecstatic, right?

Then there was that "Hug." You had shared many hugs before with Kyoko, but this one stood out unlike all the others because this one left you feeling electric. Everyone likes hugs. They are supposed to make a person feel special and happy so that's normal, isn't it?

Then you realized that you can't stand to see her upset. No sane and normal person can see an upset Kyoko and not get sad, right?

Then you figured out that you think more often about Kyoko than you do the boy you claim you will marry one day. It's normal to think of your best friend more often than you do all your other friends, isn't it?

Then you had that dream where you were making out with Kyoko. The two of you have been trapped in one place for quite a long time and aren't able to see many other people too. It's normal to have odd dreams about someone you've been spending your time with 24 hours a day for more than 7 days, right?

Then you kissed her. It's normal to kiss someone you're attracted to, isn't it?

After the confusion was sorted out, you and Kyoko started dating. Best friends fall in love all the time, right?

Okay, so now you've decided that you don't care about "normal." You've decided that as long as Kyoko is happy and in love with you that you are happier than you could've ever imagined being. That is alright, isn't it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn and characters belong to Amano Akira.


	6. Clueing In Niisan

Clueing In Nii-san

"You and Haru-chan have an extremely good friendship," Ryohei told Kyoko while they were walking to school one morning.

"Nii-san, Haru is my girlfriend," Kyoko said.

"I know. She' your extremely good friend," Ryohei said while nodding his head.

"Nii-san, Haru and I go out on dates together," Kyoko said trying a different tactic.

"Good. I have dates for matches that I go to with Sawada, Yamamoto, and Octopus-head. I'm glad that you and Haru-chan are such extremely good friends that you go to dates together," Ryohei said.

"Nii-san, Haru and I…," Kyoko trailed off as she tried to figure a way to get through to her brother. An idea came to her, so Kyoko asked, "Do you know the kind of friendship that Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun share?"

"Yes, though I wouldn't exactly call what they have a friendship," Ryohei said with a slight blush as he was also thinking of the last time he caught those two in a compromising position.

"Well, Haru and I have that same kind of friendship," Kyoko said. Ryohei was very stunned. He had always secretly hoped his sister would start dating Tsuna. Then again, if she's happy…

"I see. Are you happy to have that kind of friendship with Haru-chan?" Ryohei asked after a short silence had passed.

"Yes, I am very happy in my relationship with Haru," Kyoko said.

"That's extremely good then. I'm happy for you. Now I know why you two get along so extremely well," Ryohei said while punching the air. Kyoko giggled as she followed him into their school.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn and characters belong to Amano Akira.


	7. Peace and Quiet

Peace and Quiet

Tsuna was feeling great since he finally was able to read all ten volumes of his favorite manga series. There haven't been interruptions of any sort either. This has been a great a peaceful day.

Wait! Peaceful? Why has it been so peaceful? Let's see… Reborn is on a short out of town mission for the Ninth. Bianchi is using this time to get some rare ingredients from Brazil. Haru is at a regional academic competition and Kyoko went with her. Yet none of that really explains why the house is so scarily quiet. Tsuna wasn't sure if he wanted to leave his room, ever. Or at least until someone came to get him.

Then Tsuna began to hear some cheering. Curious and certain he might die, Tsuna left his room.

Tsuna checked the kitchen out first. The room was empty with just a letter on the table. The letter said that Tsuna's mom and I-Pin had gone shopping and would be back before dinner time.

After Tsuna had finished reading the letter, he heard some shouted cheering coming from the front room. From the sounds and phrasing of the cheering, Tsuna deduced that Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei-nii-san, and Lambo (gaki Lambo, not the TYL Lambo either) were all in the front room. Somehow they weren't fighting either as Tsuna couldn't hear any cursing, any explosions, fighting, or arguments of any kind happening in there. This is scary to an extreme degree. Ah! Now Tsuna's thinking in extremes. Why is it so hard to think of any other adjective that have similar meanings?

After a few minutes of being too scared to go into the front room, the curiosity of what could keep such normally argumentative personalities to get along won out over Tsuna's fear. Tsuna carefully and silently crept into the front room. In the front room Tsuna found that Ryohei-nii-san, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Lambo were all watching T.V.

"What are you guys watching?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, Jyudaime," Gokudera said.

"There's a marathon of anime that Akira Toriyama-sensei had been a part of. I can't remember why they are honoring him like this today, but right now Dragon Ball Z is on," Yamamoto said.

"It's an extremely good show," Ryohei said.

"Um, okay" Tsuna said before sitting on the couch next to Lambo. Tsuna was curious as to what kind of show could keep such harmony among his usually excitable guardians.

After watching the show for an hour, Tsuna wondered why a show about people fighting could keep his friends from fighting. A few more minutes passed and Tsuna began to wonder what is so great about the show. Not much went on in an episode. None of the fights were resolved within one episode. Really that kind of thing really couldn't happen either. Who takes three hours to fight a five minute battle? Hibari-san wouldn't even need three minutes to bite people to death.

"Why do all of the characters wait for their opponent to reach their full power before they start attacking again?" Tsuna finally found that he had to ask.

"It's about proving you're the best. If you fight someone while they are weak and not at their most powerful, you won't ever know if you really were stronger than your opponent," Ryohei said.

"Oh," Tsuna said. He still didn't understand the concept, oh well.

After that day, Tsuna went out and bought a box set of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Not because Tsuna liked any of them, watching them once was more than enough for him. No, the reason that Tsuna bought them was for the peace and quiet the shows would afford him. Now that he has found a way of keeping his friends from fighting each other, Tsuna is going to use it to his fullest advantage until it no longer works.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn and their respective characters belong to Amano Akira.

Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z and their respective characters belong to Akira Toriyama.


	8. The Sun Always Shines

The Sun Always Shines or Ryohei's Report on the Treaty Signing

Ryohei knows that he is a bonehead. In fact, Ryohei knows that he is extremely dense when it comes to people and their feelings. Knowing this about himself hasn't ever made Ryohei feel like an incomplete person either, awkward at times but never incomplete. Ryohei just chooses to acknowledge his weaknesses as well as his strengths. Since he knows that people's feelings are his weakness, Ryohei also knows to let others who are good at that sort of thing take care of whatever the emotional problem is.

It was due this knowledge about himself that led Ryohei to assume that someone was already helping Tsuna out when he noticed there was something off with his friend. Ryohei was extremely surprised when he noticed that Tsuna was depressed two weeks later. It was as if no one but Ryohei noticed. Since Ryohei was certain that someone had to have noticed that something was wrong with Tsuna and is helping him, he decided to observe what was going on around him.

Taking time to notice what was going on around him was an extremely awkward and odd experience for Ryohei. During the course of trying to observe the things going on with his friends, Ryohei was often asked "are you doing alright?"; "is there anything wrong?"; and "if there's anything that you need to talk about…" Ryohei knows that he is normally a loud person in both speech and personality, but he hadn't known previously that so many people would worry if stopped being so loud and extreme. The one that almost made Ryohei extremely scream out in frustration was when Tsuna asked if he was alright "because if there's anything I can do for you, I will do it." Ryohei almost told Tsuna that he would extremely feel a great deal better if Tsuna was to be happier, but Ryohei realized that he still needs a better grasp on what is wrong before he could help Tsuna.

During the week he spent observing people, Ryohei noticed several things. Kyoko and Haru as well as Yamamoto and Gokudera are all still so new to their respective relationships that they don't notice much beyond their own relationships. According to Ryohei's mom it was a healthy thing, so that was the only thing keeping him from beating up Yamamoto and Gokudera for ditching their responsibilities to Tsuna. Since the rest of the guardians had appropriate excuses, Lambo was too young to understand the complexities of feelings, Chrome lives in another town, and Hibari hates crowds and people in general, Ryohei realized that it was going to be his duty to help Tsuna out this time.

The idea of having to help someone with their emotional problems extremely scared Ryohei but he would do anything for Tsuna, including this. Before even finding out what was wrong with Tsuna, Ryohei decided to gain a plan of attack in the form of advice. Collenello told Ryohei to ask what the problem is, listen to what the person is both saying and not saying, and then try to do something to help the person. Oh and if it's a chick he's trying to help, do not try to fix anything; chicks only want to have someone listen and comfort them. Master Pao-Pao said to listen to the person and then to trust his own instincts on how to handle the problem. Ryohei's mom told him that often just being a good friend to listen to the person and do something with that person is more than enough as sometimes people feel lonely.

Therefore, armed with all of that advice, Ryohei just now needed to talk to Tsuna. Talking to Tsuna about his feeling without getting an "I'm fine Nii-san" coupled with an extremely heartbreakingly sad smile was proving to be hard for Ryohei. Luckily though that next weekend Tsuna and Ryohei were given a mission to last the weekend long. Ryohei thought that this was the chance he's been waiting for.

The mission went off without any complications. It was a simple treaty negotiation between the Naito family and the Vongola family. Due to the fact that the Naito's current boss, Longchamp, considered himself to be a friend of Tsuna's already, the treaty was more of a technicality more than anything else.

The thing that was extremely noteworthy was that Ryohei did get Tsuna to open up and was able to fix the problem. That is all that Ryohei had to report. Yet Reborn can't help wondering what it was that was bothering Tsuna and how it was that Ryohei had fixed the problem. Reborn also has yet to receive Tsuna's report on the events that took place during the treaty, and Tsuna is someone that is much easier for Reborn to get answers out of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn and their respective characters belong to Amano Akira.


	9. The Sun Always Shines for the Sky

The Sun Always shines for the Sky or Tsuna's Report on the Treaty Signing

"I haven't gotten your report from the treaty signing mission yet," Reborn told Tsuna while they were working on Tsuna's homework.

"What? I thought I gave you a written report yesterday," Tsuna said feeling worried. Reborn take report seriously and scary punishments will come if they aren't done on time.

"What report?" Reborn asked with a glint in his eyes that Tsuna didn't see. With a "Hiiii," Tsuna got up and started searching around his room for the report. When Tsuna found it in the trash can, he felt upset that none of his things or hard work ever gets appreciated properly. Tsuna tried to clean up the report but realized that the combination of candy wrappers, lollipop sticks, and soda stains had ruined the report.

With a slight sigh, Tsuna asked, "Do you want me to write another one?"

"That not necessary. You can give me an oral report," Reborn answered.

"Thank you, I think," Tsuna said feeling slightly confused. He continued with, "There's really not much to report. Longchamp moved where he had because their house was once again destroyed due to internal disputes and he also thinks the girls there are cuter. That guy has to have the weirdest taste in girls that I've ever seen. Anyway, Longchamp was very excited to sign a treaty with me when he found, well more like finally figured out, that our families had no formal alliance. Both Longchamp and I agreed to the terms on the treaty and then signed it. Then all of us had dinner. After dessert, Nii-san and I went back to our hotel room. Oh! Longchamp hopes to get together sometime soon."

"Who was the 'we all' that went to dinner?" Reborn asked.

"Let's see. There was Longchamp, myself, Nii-san, and three of Longchamp's family: Lunga, Mangusta, and Pantera. Oh and one of those Cervello ladies," Tsuna answered.

"Did Ryohei cause any problems?" Reborn asked.

"No… Is there any special reason you're asking this?" Tsuna asked feeling highly suspicious of his tutor's motives.

"Colonello, Shamal, and I have a bet going on," Reborn said with another glint in his eyes.

Tsuna decided that it is probably better for his mental health if he pretends that is Reborn's only reason. Having decided that, Tsuna replied with, "Yeesh, you and your betting. I was a bit concerned too. Nii-san is very extreme, but for some reason before this mission he wasn't acting like himself. I was hoping that he would be alright to help me with this mission, but it turned out that Nii-san was exactly what I needed for this mission. I am very glad he came to help me with that mission."

"Good, good. So how was Ryohei acting weird before the mission?" Reborn asked as he tilted his hat down a bit.

"It's kind of hard to explain. I guess the best way to explain it is that Nii-san wasn't acting extreme. Since Nii-san's motto is extreme, there has to be something wrong with him if he acts anything less than extreme," Tsuna said while tapping his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Did you find out why Ryohei wasn't acting extreme?" Reborn asked.

"Well, he was worried about me and was trying to figure out how to help me," Tsuna answered.

"Did Ryohei manage to help you?" Reborn asked.

"Yes," Tsuna said starting to get suspicious again.

"So what was wrong?" Reborn asked.

"Why don't you just ask me what you really want to know," Tsuna said feeling irritated. Really, the day that Reborn is concerned with my welfare is the day that Gokudera quits swearing, Tsuna thought.

"I want to know what you and Ryohei did once you two came back to the hotel room," Reborn stated bluntly.

Tsuna blushed, sputtered, and said, "You are a pervert! Nothing like that happened. We talked and then went to bed. What we talked about is none of your business either." Tsuna had his arms crossed and his head in a stubborn set.

"Fine then, you don't have to tell me what was said. I am glad however that you and your guardian were able to bond better with each other. Next time though, you should seek help from one of your guardians instead making them come to you dame-Tsuna," Reborn said while plotting how he was going to punish Tsuna for his rebellion. Right now wouldn't be a good time to punish Tsuna because he should stand up for his guardians and himself. Tsuna will be punished later because Tsuna should never do so to Reborn.

"Yeah, I promise Nii-san that I wouldn't keep what's bothering me a secret like that again. I wonder though. What was it that you thought Nii-san and I did," Tsuna asked.

"Silly Tsuna it doesn't matter what I think happened between you two. All that matters is that you spent good bonding time with one of your guardians," Reborn said before he left the room.

"That didn't tell me anything," Tsuna groaned. Then Tsuna picked up one of his manga figuring that it is most likely better that doesn't know what Reborn was thinking they did after all. Tsuna knows what struggle it is to keep his sanity intact and that kind of knowledge just might unhinge it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn and their respective characters belong to Amano Akira.


	10. The Cloud That Ponders the Sky

The Cloud That Ponders the Sky

Hibari Kyoya is not certain what to make of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Is the boy an herbivore or a carnivore? When Hibari first remembers getting a clear look at the child, Sawada had acted like an herbivore that was even frightened of his own shadow. At first Hibari did not know whether he should put the lame excuse of a living life form out of his own misery or just keep an eye out for him just to watch to how he might survive out of pure sadistic curiosity. Curiosity won out of course; Hibari is not known for being kind. After watching the infant that took to the herbivore known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari thought the infant's reasoning for keeping such a keen eye out on that herbivore was the same as his. The infant though took things a more sadistic height than Hibari would have had patience or a care to do. That made Hibari feel a slight awe of the infant, but the fact that the infant does not mind crowding with so many weak herbivores is what made him only more interested in the infant. It was also very amusing to watch that herbivore cringe, whine, squeal, and cry under the infant's care. It would almost make one think that Sawada Tsunayoshi is masochistic due how much fun it is to see him react to almost rough treatment.

Then that herbivore, the one that was the weakest of all the herbivores, was able to defeat one that even his Discipline Committee wasn't able to deal with, Mukuro Rokudo, the one that _he_ would consider difficult. (Hibari is still waiting for a rematch.) Hibari did not know whether to believe that the win was a fluke, or maybe that the creature, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is not entirely what he believes himself to be.

Then events happened to prove that it could not have been a fluke. That creature beat Gola Moska with as much ease as Hibari had sheared the arm off of that machine. And, in that battle with Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi had defeated that monkey king. The thing that keeps Hibari frustrated with that creature is that after doing such feats that an herbivore could not have done, that creature goes back to acting like a weak herbivore. Does that make Sawada Tsunayoshi a strong herbivore or a highly weak carnivore? Hibari is still trying to figure that one out.

One day Hibari will force Sawada Tsunayoshi to reveal his highest potential to him. Then Hibari will know if all of that observation of that creature was worth it. Hibari has a dream. That dream is that one day he will find someone that is a proper challenge. When that event happens, Hibari will follow that person to keep challenging that person until he or she is no longer able to best him. Hibari hopes though that the one he does end up finding will never lose the ability to thrill him with defeat for Hibari loves having a great challenge.

Therefore, Hibari is currently content to wait and continue watching that frustrating creature grow and get stronger. Hibari has a feeling that one day the confusing creature will become the dangerously strong carnivore that he will want to challenge. Ah, maybe the proper classification right now for that creature is omnivore.

xxxxxxxxxx

Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn and their respective characters belong to Amano Akira.


End file.
